A Little Bit Of Rowling
by Sayhey11
Summary: A little bit of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Luna, Ginny, Snape, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Sirius, Lupin...A little bit of J.K. Rowling all along. DIFFERENT RATINGS FOR DIFFERENT ONES, SOME ARE K, SOME K PLUS, SOME T, AND SOME M BUT REGULAR IS RATED T AS AN AVERAGE. NEWS SECTION Hey guys, I'm feeling like crap. Hurrah. Check out the Author's Note @ the end of Chapter 3 for details.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**(A/N): Alright, so, this is a series of random pairings: one, two, and three-shots. Might exceed more. Each story has a name.**

**WARNING: THE PAIRING WILL BE ANNOUNCED EACH TIME. CHAPTERS ARE AVERAGELY RATED T, BUT RATING WILL BE ANNOUNCED ALONG WITH THE PAIRING AT THE START OF EACH CHAPTER. PAIRINGS INCLUDE MALE/FEMALE, MALE/MALE AND/OR FEMALE/FEMALE. SOME OF THE STORIES MIGHT BE RELATED, I WILL ANNOUNCE THAT ALSO. ENJOY!**

**PAIRINGS (In random order):**

**GinnyXHarry**

**HarryXRon**

**HarryXDraco**

**GinnyXHermione**

**HermioneXDraco**

**HermioneXHarry**

**PercyXPenelope**

**PenelopeXLavender**

**LavenderXKatie**

**KatieXHermione**

**KatieXMillecent**

**LavenderXMillicent**

**HermioneXRon**

**GinnyXDraco**

**AND NOW FOR THE EXTRAS: BEST FRIENDS, OR CONFLICTS. (MAYBE EVEN 3-WAYS .O.)**

**KatieXMillicentXLavender**

****

****

**KatieXGinnyXHermione**

**HarryXRonXHermione**

**HarryXDracoXRon**

**GinnyXKatieXHermione**

**FredXGeorge**

**RonXFredXGeorge**

**RonXFredXGeorgeXGinny**

**RonXFredXGeorgeXPercyXGinny**

****

**FredXGeorgeXGinny**

**PercyXGinny**

**RonXHarry**

**ALRIGHT, DONE!**

**SEE YOU CHAPTER 1!**


	2. Unknown Lovers

**(A/N): Whoo-hoooooo! Up with another chapter! IT'S A NEWWW RECORD!**

**Info..**

**PAIRING: HARRY AND GINNY**

**EXTRAS: RON WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER, GINNY WEASLEY, CHO CHANG (MINOR ROLE)**

**RATING: T FOR LANGUAGE NEAR THE END [[SCENE: SECOND LAST]] (POTTY MOUTH RON XD)**

**CHAPTERS: 2**

**SPAN: 2 DAYS**

**WRITTEN IN J.K. ROWLING'S STYLE, AS BEST AS I CAN**

**R&R! :) AND ENJOY!**

* * *

'Harry. Harryyy...HARRY!'

'Wha-huh?'

Harry opened his eyes, only to see his best friends, Ron and Hermione, standing at the foot of his bed. He got up, vision still blurry; he rubbed his eyes and stared at them both. 'Yeah?'

Hermione immediately giggled. 'What is it?' Harry tiredly moaned. Hermione laughed again, causing Ron to stuff a pillow in her face. Naturally, Hermione fell to the floor in a fit of sniggers.

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, 'We heard-um-we heard you in your sleep.'

Harry stared at him, wide-eyed. 'You...you heard Vol-I mean, You-Know-Who?' he asked. Ron nodded and said, 'And, um, we heard You-Know-Who say-say that he was gonna kill Ginny.'

'...Oh.'

Hermione, finally calmed down, suddenly popped up. 'And...um...' She pursed her lips. 'You-you didn't...like it...'

'Really?' Though Harry didn't seem very much interested any more. He was polishing his Firebolt broomstick, the Broomstick Servicing Kit that Hermione had got him for his thirteenth birthday now sitting firmly in his lap.

Hermione continued. 'And-and you...you...you were screaming, and...' Harry whipped around his head. 'A-and you...you said...' Hermione put her face in her hands and Ron gave a little snort.

Harry pressed on. 'I...?'  
And Ron finished the thought;

'You-you-you said you loved her.'

At this there was a sudden commotion: Harry let go of his Kit and it tumbled to the floor with a loud _THUMP_. His eyes widened.

'I _WHAT?_'

'H-Harry, I swear-'

'We really heard it-'

'See, Ron, I _told _you it was a bad idea to tell him-'

Harry sighed. 'Wait, guys, guys,' he interrupted. The others stared at him. 'I know what you-erm, _supposedly _heard about my...uh, _feelings _for Ginny-'

'Did somebody say my name?' sang a little voice. 'Ron? Harry? Hermione?' It was Ginny, of course.

Harry turned bright red. Hermione smiled and (quite calmly) said, 'Oh, yes, Ginny. We were just talking about how Harry said that he has a crush on-' Harry glared at her- 'Someone,' she finished, Ginny looking suspicious.

'...Well, okay. Come down to the common room, 'Mione, then,' she said innocently; Hermione, Harry & Ron exchanged glances, and finally, Ron said, 'Well, we are in Gryffindor..'

Hermione grinned. She playfully punched Ron in the shoulder, who tried to look strong (in a, "ha-ha" sort of way), but winced as soon as she looked away.

This was at Ginny, to whom she suggested, 'Yea, let's just let Ron come with us; shall he have permission?'

Obviously Ginny didn't want him there, but then again, the _other _particularly obvious thing was that she wanted to speak to Hermione in...

...Private.

Once her and Ginny had made a silent agreement; Hermione slightly nodded, mentally pushing everything aside, and pushing some other..._certain things _**(A/N: That's NOT what I meant, dirty readers!) **aside..not-so-mentally.

(Including Ron.) 'Move it, Bucko.'

* * *

'So, Gin, what did you want to talk to me about?'

Hermione and Ginny were now walking towards the Gryffindor common room. 'I want to talk to you about...something,' Ginny said under her breath. Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I never would have known,' she said sarcastically.

They walked into the common room. 'Okay, okay... let's take a seat first, though,' Ginny insisted. 'Fine,' Hermione agreed, and they both sat down in cushy chairs near a fireplace.**  
**

And Ginny began.

'You know, 'Mione...I can tell you anything, right?' Hermione nodded. 'Of course, Gin, you're like my sister.'

'W-well,' Ginny said nervously, 'I sort of...kind of...like...have a crush...on someone...' Hermione flinched for half a millisecond.

Ginny looked startled. 'Oh, no, no no no... that's not what I meant-'

But Hermione smiled warmly. 'I understand.' She gestured for Ginny to go on.

'W-well...it's...it's-'

Just then, Harry walked in. Hermione held her index finger up at Ginny to shut her up.

Harry approached them. 'Hey, 'Mione,' he said, his eyes scanning the room. His expression lit up. 'Hi, Ginny,' he said, Ginny putting her hands to her cheeks to hide her blush.

'So, guys,' he continued, Hermione glared at him and he corrected himself: '-Girls,' he added hastily; 'Wanna go-'

But Ginny didn't let him finish. 'I-I have to go to Divination,' she said, loudly but quickly, as she jumped up and dashed out the Common room door.

'Oh.' Harry looked a bit disappointed. 'Nevermind.' Hermione giggled.

Then, as Harry was jogging away (probably to catch up to Ginny, Hermione thought), ... she noticed it. What was "it," you may ask? Well, "it" was a little slip of paper that had supposedly fallen out of Ginny's pocket as she had gone away. Hermione picked it up and read off of it; what was a quite short sentence:

_It is Harry._

* * *

It was the next day-a day chock-full of passers-by; flirting, blushing, stumbling.

At the most, Ginny & Harry.

Hermione still couldn't believe it-Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley? Ginny was her best friend and Harry was like her brother...it seemed like just too much. But she had to accept it.

After all, they were perfect for each other! Hermione giggled; the funny thing was that they both loved each other but neither of them knew it.

But then, she realized something that interrupted her thoughts.

Harry, Harry Potter, lover of her B.F.F. Ginny...and Cho Chang. Cunning (and, admittedly, beautiful) OPPOSING Quittidch seeker. Together. Holding hands. Walking down the hall.

Hermione froze in her tracks as Cho planted a kiss on Harry's left cheek. She gagged and ran to tell the others.

Quickly.

* * *

'Wh-what? Really?' Ginny asked timidly.

'WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL-'

'Don't swear, Ronald.' Hermione said sternly; she only used "Ronald" when she was very exasperated with him..

'Hell isn't a swear word, idiot.' Ron replied, crossing his arms in a challenging way.

Hermione tried her best not to shout. 'Please, Ron, just don't say things like that-'

'Oh, shut up, you little bit-'

'RONALD!' Hermione shrieked, jumping up and slapping him across the face. Ginny was the only one to see this, but to her surprise, Ron blushed and folded his hands in his lap.

Hermione sat down in between Ron and Ginny. But Ron wasn't done yet; 'If that retard is cheating on my little sister, I swear to god I'm gonna rip off his-'

'Ron.' Hermione growled. Ron shrugged. 'Well, it's true, isn't it? Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, cheats on my Ginny.' He reached over and ruffled Ginny's hair. She giggled. 'Ro-on!'

'Well, it's true,' Ron repeated, this time a different purpose.

And then somebody walked in...

'Hello, Harry,' Hermione said quietly, Ginny silent; though her words were drowned out by Ron's exclamation of surprise:

'SH-'Ron began to say, and kept going "shhhhhh" as Hermione glared at him. 'Shhhhhould we...get...erm...poh-tay-toes?' When nobody laughed at his strange pronunciation (and rather stupid joke), he said, 'Or maybe some tommy-toes?' He paused. '...Tommy-toes?' At this point, Hermione, without - like Ginny - taking her eyes off of Harry, slapped him.

But this wasn't all that was going on - Ron had changed his focus and was now watching Harry with the 2 girls. Harry's eyes drifted among the three, stopping at Ginny, who blushed and turned away.

'O...kay,' he muttered, finally seeming to come to his senses. 'Hello to you, too,' he said sarcastically.

Hermione spoke. 'Yes...sorry about that. About _Ron_,' she added, glaring at the redhead next to her. Ron blushed whenever Hermione looked at him - Strange, Ginny thought - it was almost as if...

No. Ron did _not..._fancy HERMIONE. Yugh.

But, Ginny thought...it was not impossible.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another rather loud _slap, _which turned out to be Ron smacking Harry across the face. 'Ro-on,' Hermione droned. Ron looked at her triumphantly, and then said, 'Well, case closed then. Let's get some snacks.' Then, just to annoy Hermione, who stood up for "elf rights", yelled, 'OI! HOUSE-ELF! SOME SNACKS OVER HERE!'

Hermione glared.

* * *

**_FINAL SCENE_**

Harry's POV

'H-Harry...'

'Yeah?'

'I need to talk to you...'

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, late at night - I had just realized nobody else was here except for Hermione, who was obviously reading or studying for something; Ron, reading his _Chudley Cannons _book; and Neville Longbottom, one of my fellow Gryffindors (who had a crush on a Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood).

I looked up, only to see Ginny; looking as beautiful as ever. But maybe I'm starting out a little too deep - oh, well.

So, anyway, where was I...ah, Ginny, right. So beautiful, she is. That fiery red hair, freckles; oh, and her eyes...I could just get lost in her eyes...I would stare into them, and I could see our future together: forever, somewhere, that future...it was awaiting us, I could just feel it...I just knew it...I knew it...I really did...

'Um, hello?' she said in that angelic voice of hers, with that amazing grin. Then I stood up.I couldn't take anymore; I had to tell her how I felt. 'Ginny?'

Ginny giggled. Uh, earth to Ginny? Hey, you're killing me here.

'Yes, I'm Ginny,' she said jokingly, (OH MY GOSH. Killing meeeee...) 'And you're Harry. And that's a chair.'

I laughed. 'I know, I know, no lectures. Now...I have to tell you something...'

She smiled a nice, warm smile. 'Well, I'm listening.'

And I began. 'Well, you know that feeling -'

'When you want to do this?'

And then, I felt a surge of energy as my lips touched her lips - she had grabbed me and just plain attacked me with a kiss (Neville paying no attention, Ron pretending to puke, Hermione squealing). I could not describe this feeling. It was just...It was just the best feeling. The best in the world. It felt so good, so amazing; like I was just going to explode.

Ginny pulled away. I stared at her in awe. She was so brave; she didn't even know if I liked her back - of course, I did - she just didn't know that.

Until now.

And then I told her - told her how much she meant to me, and what it meant for her liking me back. By the time I was finished, Hermione was running up to us, and embraced us both is a suffocating hug. Ron followed her, staring at me with wide eyes. 'That was deep, man. Real deep.'

I just laughed.

* * *

**(A/N): YAYYYYYY! Done with this chappie! BTW, this was finished on July 5th, 2012.**

**Luv u all! Next chapter up soon, I'll tell u what! :)**


	3. My Favourite Redhead

**(A/N):**** Okay, so, I'm back up with another. BTW, this one is NOT related to the previous story, though this was hinted at last time. This story is rated K+. The pairings are only SLIGHT pairings-and also Harry and Draco are NOT a couple in this story, but the regular enemies here. Same old, same old. ;) In other news, the extended version of this story to be released soon; also I may be taking a break from this one for a while.**

**PAIRINGS: RON AND HERMIONE, HARRY AND CHO (SLIGHT PAIRINGS)**

**RATING: K+  
REASON(S): SUGGESTIVE THEMES & LANGUAGE**

**RELATIONS: NONE**

**SPAN: N/A**

**EXTRA: DRACO MALFOY**

**TIME: N/A**

* * *

Well, as usual...Ron and Hermione were fighting again.

'I can't _believe _Trelawney is making us do all this work...'

'Calm down, Ron. If Trelawney says do it, then simply do the work.'

'Easy for you to say, Hermione, you walked out on her-'

'Yes, but-'

'No buts, it's true, you _did_-'

'But that was under different circumstances, this is _homework_-'

'Both of you, QUIT ARGUING!' I shouted.

They looked at me a moment.

'But seriously, I mean, you can't really expect me to do all this-'

'Ron, you _have to, _don't you want to get a good mark-'

'Merlin's beard, Hermione, it's like you don't even _know _me anymore-'

'I...GIVE...UP...' I roared. These two weren't going to stop anytime soon...

* * *

_'Morsemorde!'_

'Malfoy..'

'Oh, shut up, Harry, you stupid git-'

'No,' I interrupted. 'You...you're a Death Eater...'

_'AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

I braced myself...seconds passed. I opened my eyes. I was alive; I was not dead. But I looked back.

'RON!' A voice screamed.

'Hermione!' I shouted back. 'Hermione, where are you?'

'Ron, oh, Ron...' Hermione had just appeared, out of the darkness. I looked down...there was Ron.

I remembered Draco's curse.

'Oh my gosh...' I muttered. I kneeled next to Hermione, who was sobbing uncontrollably. She hugged me.

'Erm-Hermione-you're getting my robes wet,' I said awkwardly. She started crying even harder (if it was possible).

Hermione looked up, her face smothered in tears.

'H-Harry?' she said weakly.

'Yes?' I replied quietly.

She turned silently to Ron, then to me.

'Do it...' she croaked.

'Do what?'

'Kill...me...'

My eyes widened. 'Are...are you sure?' I whispered. She nodded weakly.

'Amana...Arana...Ava-Avada...AVADA KEDAVRA!' I finished in a yell, shielding my eyes. There was a flash of light.

'Harry?'

Ron appeared beside me. He was watching me in horror.

'H-Harry..'

'No...Ron...'

I heard Malfoy laughing sinisterly...

I heard shouts all around me...

Lord Voldemort...

And Bellatrix...

Ron and Hermione...

Malfoy...

And all the Death Eaters...  
_  
Flipendo!  
_

_Expelliarmus!_

_Locimotor Mortis!_

I looked up. Lord Voldemort...and standing around him...were Ron and Hermione...

They were so pale...I was begging for mercy...Then...it happened...they did it...

They raised their wands.

I reached over, grabbing my wand (which had flown out of my hand due to Draco's Disarming Charm) and raising it up. _'Avada Kedavra!'_ A voice screamed.

I turned around. It was Cho Chang. She was standing with Fred, George and Ginny, who high-fived her after casting the spell.  
The last thing I saw was Cho waving at me; evilly, playfully..

And then it all went black.

* * *

'Harry! Are you all right?'

I opened my eyes. 'TRAITOR!' I found myself immediately shouting at Cho. She jumped back, startled; and I saw Ron and Hermione next to her, not to mention Ginny, Fred, George, Lavender, Parvati, and some Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who I didn't know standing around me as well.

I stared at Ron and Hermione. 'You-you...Malfoy...' Ron looked at me as if I was crazy (which made quite a lot of sense right now). I managed to spit out, 'Malfoy...he-he killed you...Hermione...' I turned to her. 'You...I killed you...Ron...Voldemort...Death Eaters...'

'Malfoy,' I said, raising a hand slowly and pointing to him. 'He conjured the Dark Mark...he...he's a Death Eater...'

Draco Malfoy looked around at the glaring (some growling) faces, sputtering, 'Don't listen to him! He-he's delusional! Trust me...'

His voice was drowned out in the crowds.

'Oh, my gosh, Harry...what else were you saying?' Hermione was saying timidly as we were walking. I took a deep breath, and I told my story.

'Well, you see...Malfoy conjured the dark mark...then he-he killed Ron instead of killing me...then Hermione...you-you were so upset over his death...you-you told me...to kill you...' Her eyes widened, and she gestured to me to continue; 'A-and...but Ron wasn't dead...and he saw me...kill you and...Lord Voldemort...Death Eaters...Cho...You two...pale...a-and then...' Cho put her arm around me, and I realized that this whole time, she had been there. 'Go on,' she whispered to me. I nodded, my throat dry, and said:

'Cho...you-you killed me...and then...Fred and George...and Ginny...' My voice trailed off, and I knew I could no longer speak. Ron's ears went pink. 'Wait a minute...that thing about Hermione...' I nodded weakly. 'Well...that was the dream.'

Hermione blushed. Cho giggled. 'At least I now know there's nothing between you and Hermione,' she said to me.

'How do you know?' Ron asked. Cho and I exchanged glances. 'We just know,' I said. Cho grinned. 'You'll...find out pretty soon.'

Ron just shrugged.

* * *

**(A/N): OK, so, this one's pretty short, but ****at least it's SOMETHING. My neck hurts like hell, I can't even change my facial expression without screaming at the top of my lungs; plus, my shoulder on that side is drooping so much I think I may have dislocated it, or at least pretty close; I'm beginning to start another one, though. And what really sucks is that one of my medicines looks like fruit punch, and I'm regretting that I pointed that out because now I've gotta keep an eye out for a nasty trick from my mom. LOL. So yea, but since this one is so puny I'll promise u all more RonXHermione & GinnyXCho. *ahem* I MEANT HARRY. Not Ginny and Cho...But now that you mention it...x3**

**I'm pretty sure the reason why I accidentally wrote GinnyXCho is because I think the next will be GinnyXHermione, and my brain (like my shoulder, LOL) is all over the place right now, so I just type and type ignoring my mistakes and such-not to mention the stupid Google Chrome thingy-mabob correcting my every freaking word. Hello? Google? Would you do me a favour, and SHUT UP. Thanx a lot.  
Oh, and now on THAT topic, why do my results include "Thermionics" and "Ginkgoes"!**

**~YOU HAVE JUST WITNESSED 212 WORDS OF PURE STUPID RANDOMNESS~**


End file.
